Having Thoughts
by bluelagoon24
Summary: Takes place just after Artemis, Butler and Juliet's mindwipe. Holly is having mixed feelings about what the LEP have done and wondering if it was the right thing to do for the underworld.... or maybe it's a more personal reason. AH


**Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction ever feels nervous I hope you enjoy it. It's not going to be very long so I shouldn't bore you to tears with the details. I sometimes put a bit too much detail into things so let me know if I seem to go on a bit. I welcome all advice and tips too, I would be very grateful. You can call the pairing Artemis/Holly but its mostly from Holly's POV.**

**Artemis Fowl and Characters are copyright to Eoin Colfer**

**Without further ado...**

**Having Thoughts**

Captain Holly Short sat on the edge of a tall cliff off the coast of Dublin, thinking things over. It wasn't everyday that a person who you cared for was mindwiped, never to remeber you again...

_Holly watched Artemis's life being written in green symbols on the screen._

_'This doesn't feel right,' she commented. 'If he found us once, he could find us again. Especially if he becomes the monster he used to be.' Foaly tapped commands into an ergonomic keyboard._

_'Maybe. But next time we'll be ready.'_

_Holly sighed. 'It's a pity, because now we were almost friends.'_

_The centaur snorted. 'Sure. Like you can be friends with a viper.'_

_Holly suddenly shut her helmet visor, hiding her eyes._

_'Your right of course. We could never have been friends. It was circumstances that pushed us together, nothing more.' Foaly patted her shoulder. _

_'That's the girl. Keep your ears up. Where are you going?'_

_'Tara' replied Holly. 'I'm going to fly. I need the fresh air.'_

_'You don't have clearance for a flight,' objected Foaly. 'Root will have your badge.'_

_'For what?' said Holly, firing up her wings. 'I'm not supposed to be here remember?'_

_And she was gone, flying in a lazy loop through the entrance hall. She cleared the main door with centimetres to spare, climbing quickly into the night sky._

... Holly hadn't really been thinking of going to Tara. She knew that someone may be sent to fetch her. It hurt Holly that even Foaly believed that Artemis and herself could never be friends. Why not? The two of them had known each other now for the last year and four months. They had worked together through thick and thin so how could there not be a possiblity that their relationship had grown. She had healed his mother, helped him rescue his father from the Mafia and had just helped retrieve the C Cube from the American, Jon Spiro. Holly felt now that somehow, what she had done, was all pointless now. Artemis was never going to appreciate her actions anymore.

With a jolt in her stomach, she remembered the conversation she had had with Foaly before she had entered the Needle building in Chicago...

_'Will you miss him, Holly?' he asked suddenly._

_Holly was caught off-guard by the question._

_'Miss who?' she said, though she already knew._

_'The Fowl boy, of course. If everything goes according to plan, we'll be wiped from his memory. No more wild plots or seat-of-the-pants adventures. It will be a quiet life.'_

_Holly made to avoid Foaly's gaze, although the helmet cam was point-of-view and the centaur could not see her._

_'No' she said. 'I will not miss him.'_

Holly's eyes filled with tears slowly and thickly. She very rarely cried, which added to what made her a good police officer but her own feelings couldn't help but get in the way this time. The memories of all the times Holly had shared with Artemis, and Butler too, swam round and around her head like some wirlpool. Elves, were indeed, emotional creatures.

Holly wondered, or maybe hoped, that Commander Root would feel a bit guilty about wiping Artemis, Butler and Juliet's minds.

That was a thought too late however. She knew that by now that the job would be done and they would all be put in their beds. They would wake in the morning and the remains of any faint memory would be believed to be a dream. Holly's heart felt as though it was being squeezed in someone's fist it hurt so much.

'Artemis...' she whispered soflty.

Then, without warning, Holly stood up and activated her wings once more and flew swiftly into the slowly dissolving night.


End file.
